List of Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens chapters
of the Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens manga released in Japan by Ichijinsha on August 9, 2006]] Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Eri Takenashi. It has been serialized in the Ichijinsha's Comic Rex since December 9, 2005. The plot follows the adventures of Jin Mikuriya, who releases Nagi, a guardian deity, from a statue, and Nagi and Jin's attempts to "purify" the world. Ichijinsha is collecting the series in tankōbon. The first volume was released on August 9, 2006, and as of November 8, 2008, six volumes have been released. Each volume comes bundled with a pin-up drawn in a collaboration between Takenashi and other prominent artists. The series was adapted into an anime by A-1 Pictures. Directed by Yutaka Yamamoto, the series ran between October 4 and December 27, 2008. The series not yet been licensed to a company for release in North America. The manga went into hiatus after Eri Takenashi fell ill in December 2008. Comic Rex's editors's denied the speculation that the fan controversy over Nagi's virginity caused the hiatus and after undergoing successful surgery, Takenashi noted that she hopes to continue the series after she recovers. __TOC__ Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7580-6042-4 | ChapterList = * Act 007. "Sisters" * Act 008. "The Fiery Devils for Hire x 2 + 1" * Act 009. "We Love Thou, Our Idol" * Act 010. "Revelation! A New Power!!" * Intermission: "Nagi-tan's Exciting Shopping Experience" * Act 011. "That Girl is Crazy" * Act 012. "Wuthering Heights" * Ending. "Omake" | ChapterListCol2 = ;Pin-up Collaborator *Ryukishi07 (of 07th Expansion) | Summary = Zange reveals that she has possessed the body of Hakua Suzushiro and subdues Nagi, promising to defeat her older sister. Jin's timely arrival saves Nagi. While eating breakfast, both Tsugumi and Zange arrive, and the three girls vie for Jin's attention. Jin discovers a fan site and a corresponding fan club devoted to Nagi, and with the support of the students, Nagi becomes a student at Jin's school. Reiri Suzushiro, a teacher at the school, reveals himself as the father of Hakua. Nagi later gets a job to pay for her clothing and amenities, but after being discovered by Jin, she quits. | LineColor = CDF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7580-6065-3 | ChapterList = * Act 013. "Run Astray Campus Comedy" * Act 014. "Shameful Past of Mine" * Intermission: "Karaoke-Warrior-Mike Takako" * Act 015. "Everything's Iffy" * Act 016. "But Really..." * Act 017. "Ephemeral" * Act 018. "Warm and Spooky Jin" | ChapterListCol2 = ;Pin-up Collaborator *Itaru Hinoue (of Key) | Summary = After being carried home by Daitetsu Hibiki, a member of the Art Club, Nagi yells at Jin when he asks her what happened. When the Art Club and Tsugumi begin to investigate, they accidentally cause a rumor that Daitetsu and Jin are in love to spread. After Tsugumi confessing her mistake to Zange, Zange declares that she will become Jin's girlfriend. Her arrival at Jin's household results in Tsugumi and Jin apologizing to each other for their past mistakes. Later, Jin attempts to dig into Nagi's past, which causes Nagi to fly into a rage and run away when she cannot remember. They make up after Jin finds her and reassures her, and they begin to unearth Nagi's memories together. However, a misunderstanding arises after Jin trips over Nagi and Tsugumi walks in, witnessing the pair in a compromising position. | LineColor = CDF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7580-6085-1 | ChapterList = * Act 019. "I'm Right Here" * Act 020. "Encounter" * Intermission: "Nakakiyono" * Act 021. "When Girlfriend and Boyfriend Change into Swimsuits" * Act 022. "Streets in Shiomi" * Act 023. "Divided Spirit" | ChapterListCol2 = ;Pin-up Collaborator *Yun Kōga (artist of Loveless) | Summary = Jin discovers another side of Nagi: Kannagi. Jin manages to talk to her and Kannagi reveals Nagi's true nature at the expense of Jin's warmth, causing Jin to fall ill. Nagi nurses Jin back to health. Later, the Art Club travels to the beach along with Nagi and Tsugumi, and Zange and Reiri arrive as well. The group is surprised with the arrival of Miyuu, a relative of Art Club vice-president Shino Ōkouchi. When Zange tries to reveal Miyuu as a goddess, she is stripped from her body, causing Hakua to regain control. The gods of the beach area detain Nagi, Jin, Hakua, and Reiri, and try to prove Nagi and Zange's identities as demons. However, Nagi and Jin manage to pass the gods' test, proving their divinity. | LineColor = CDF }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7580-6105-6 | ChapterList = * Act 024. "Sea Dragon's Shadow in the Ocean Sunrise" * Intermission: "Interlude MMO" * Act 025. "Hakua's Castle Part 1" * Act 026. "Hakua's Castle Part 2" * Act 027. "In the First Year of High School, We Only Have This Summer Vacation" * Act 028. "The End Of Summer" | ChapterListCol2 = ;Pin-up Collaborator *Ume Aoki (artist of Hidamari Sketch) | Summary = The ending of the Beach Arc in which gives more information about who Nagi really is while Hakua's past is shown and how Zange came to process Hakua's body. Also Akiba wants to draw his own Dojin so the art club helps him out in getting ready to sell it. | LineColor = CDF }} See also *[[List of Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens episodes|List of Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens episodes]] References Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens